Volcano Bay: Legend of Dino
History The ride was made in 2013. It was the bestest rides in the whole 3D studio. It has advanced 3D technology and awesome motion. The ride has special effects such as water and smoke. The ride was about to be in the Wave Zone area but it was in 3D. Queue You will enter a island-like studio. It will have a small volcano on top. It shoots out smoke on top. On the left side, there are sprinklers and fog. You will go through the line and enter on the left side door. Inside, there is a raft, a dinosaur picture, an explorer photo, and a huge crate. You will enter to the other door. That room is almost dark. You will get your 3D glasses. You will get on the line based on the number of people. You enter the vehicle and push the lap bar down. The vehicle will move. Ride The vehicle goes out of the ocean and moves to the jungle. The vehicle bumps to any vines and bushes. Then the vehicle stops. It gets through the dark jungle area, with the smell of it. The vehicle moves to a jungle set with a monkey animatronic falling down a tree. The vehicle goes to the next scene. The vehicle moves to weird area. A small dinosaur comes out walking. It saw the vehicle and it jumps towards it. It opens its mouth, making 3D effect. The vehicle tries to get out. Another dinosaur jumps onto the dinosaur. They started to fight. The vehicle turns around and moves to the next scene. It moves to a village. A villager comes out with coconuts. He sees the vehicle and screams telling them to be warned. He throws a spear tied to a rope. The spear goes straight at the riders, making 3D effect. It clangs on. The vehicle speeds backwards, making the villager get onto it. The vehicle turns to the left side, making the villager crash to it making smoke effect. The vehicle moves gets to rock area. The vehicle drifts near the cliff. The villager flies towards it but the vehicle dodges him. The villager loses land and falls down the cliff. The vehicle moves to the next scene. The vehicle moves toward the volcano. A strange bird screams at the riders, making water effect of the saliva. The vehicle moves up the volcano. It makes it up there. A huge dinosaur appears eating a bird. It chases the vehicle around the circled volcano. The huge dinosaur or as known as T-Rex, gets hit by a boulder and falls into the volcano. The vehicle looks down the volcano. The T-Rex was on a small space. It jumps onto the edge of the volcano and tries to eat the vehicle. The edge of the volcano, breaks, making the vehicle fall. The vehicle lands onto another small space. The T-Rex opens his mouth, making water effect and 3D effect. Then a huge boulder hits the T-Rex, making it go dizzy and falls down to the lava. Another boulder hits the front of the vehicle, making it fall too. A bird grabs onto the vehicle when it was about to touch the lava. The bird pulls it out with the volcano erupting. The bird lets go and lets the vehicle fall. The vehicle speeds down and spalshes into the ocean, making water effect. The bones of the T-Rex falls on top of the vehicle and makes a bone T-Rex image. It ends after that. You will pull up the lap bar and put the 3D glasses in the bin. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to Dino Diner, Volcano Hot Spot, Adventure Tent, or the Bay Cool Zone. Vehicle It looks like a adventure jeep. It has two rows and four seats.